Scarred
by Aznboy714
Summary: Story of Keith Hyaru. With knife, lance, and bow, an entire empire is challenged--in secret. PG13 for violence and language. Read and review please!
1. Prologue

**Scarred**

Note: I own only the plot, settings, and original characters in this fan fiction.

Note: Though this is written as a Fire Emblem fan fiction, the setting is different. This takes place much before the popular American Game Boy Advance game, so none of the characters are copyright.

Note: Assassins were uncommon at the time.

Final Note: There will be no more disclaimers or stuff like that in any other chapters.

**Prologue**

Throughout the land, he was known as the Assassin. Not an honorable title, the name mirrors a history of strength, secret, and tradition. The Assassin traveled the land, not as a killer, but as a human. He was Assassin only when need was dire. This meant serving under the Lord whom which he was pledged to. Though the job was of no honor, it was a necessity. The Assassin was of a cursed lineage, one bounded to the laws of old and ancient. His father, and fathers before him, had served the Lord of Flourin, the capital city. The Assassins of the Hyaru family were renown for their skill—and ferocity.

The Hyaru of the Cardinal Era was Keith Hyaru, the fifth of the line. The Assassin was a young man, and an old man. On the occasions that he had the urge to cleanse himself in a cool stream within his home of nature, one could see youthful muscles of his thirty-year-old body. They were the signs of strength of one for whom a trek over an impassable mountain or scorching wasteland would be a simple morning stroll.

It was the eyes of Keith Hyaru that were old. Keen and attentive, they resembled those of his forefathers, who had passed on their experiences unto this new Assassin. But, it would have been better had they not—the Assassin was a bringer of death, and experience was a bringer of a more potent Assassin.

The particular story of the new Hyaru was peculiar. Though he was the amassment of the properties of his past, Keith possessed one quality they did not. This was hidden for many years, until one night that changed his life...

He waited upon the top of a hill, surrounded by woodland. The dark sky was spread above his head. A chilly wind blew behind him, sending a chill up his spine. The concept of killing out of cold blood was one he was used to, but the event looming before him was frightening. If there was a worse thing than watching the face of an unsuspecting victim, it was the face of one out to avenge such a person.

Hyaru was perched, still. He heard a rustle of the forest before him, and a figure stepped out. He was a man, dressed in a simple robe, and with short black hair tied up in a knot. The new man approached the Assassin, and drew his weapon, a sword.

To most, the Assassin would have looked fearsome. Though Keith was an average-sized man, there was a certain intimidating aura, which surrounded him. His long dark hair covering his eyes, dark robe, and ability to seamlessly blend into darkness composed a mysterious man. Nobody knew the true identity of the Assassins.

Keith Hyaru stared with pity at the man, knowing there was nobody around his vicinity, but a new victim. _This job_, he had often told himself, _is for responsibility, promise, and survival._ However, with every death he caused, there was one element that dissolved slowly at the cause of the Assassin's blade: his conscience.

"Hyaru," the man spoke shakily, and angrily. "Draw your weapon, Shamed One. You die tonight!"

The Assassin stared deep into the man's eyes. "Francis, was it?"

A grim nod.

"I have no more to speak of. Attack me if you wish, but keep in mind that if you do not strike, I shall return the favor. Life is not something to be thrown away."

"You should know." Abruptly, Francis swung his blade horizontally, aiming for a quick slash at his torso. There was just one problem. No matter how fast the angry man was, the Assassin was trained for speed. He dodged the strike with ease.

The man stood, panting. He leered up at the Assassin with heavy hatred. Once more, he attacked, this time with a stab towards the stomach. Keith sidestepped, and struck the man. A fist to his shoulder knocked Francis straight to the ground.

The man was sprawled over the ice-cold grass, and nobody was around. "Fine, you win."

Keith lowered his fists, and stared at the pitiful figure. "Correct. Now leave."

"Okay..."Francis drew his blade and swung wildly at the Assassin's head, with an obvious ambition to end the duel, with a surprise attack. Keith's reaction was quicker. He drew a slender knife from his belt, parried the move, and stabbed the man straight in the heart. Another life was ended.

The Assassin stared at the shocked expression on his victim's face. It was no unfamiliar scene, but a scene at the back of his head tingled strangely, or rather, a scene at the back of the hill.

"FRANCIIIS!!!" a shrill voice rang shakily. It was a woman, an onlooker. _Fool...what is she doing here?_ The Assassin had never witnessed any watchers of his activites.

Keith's dark eyes shook with guilt. The woman ran up the hill, via the surrounding woods, and kneeled over the dead man's body. When the Assassin stepped back, the woman looked up at him. She had the purest clear blue eyes the Assassin had ever seen. It shamed him to be the cause of the hurtful tears that tarnished the innocent pearls of eyes.

"You...how could you slay a fellow human?!" she spat at him.

Keith was disgraced. He was petrified by the fact that the woman was forced to endure the death of a loved one. Struck by shame, the Assassin chose the coward's way out. Before, he had never killed a woman, and wasn't planning on doing so that night. Keith Hyaru fled.

Within his sudden torrent of mixed emotions, the Assassin flew through the wilderness at a speed equally tremendous to his anger at himself. He had killed before, but never before a victim's friend. This shed a new light upon Keith Hyaru's mind.

Aznboy714: Okay, there's the prologue. Yeah, I know it doesn't seem very Fire Emblem-ish, but I'll be sure to include FE-related elements in the next chapter! Review please!

Next chapter: An introduction to more characters, settings, and the plot.


	2. The Familiar Hunt

**Scarred**

Note: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them!

Last chapter: Keith Hyaru is an Assassin born to serve. He has no orders but to kill. One fateful night changes all this, when an ordinary brawl becomes something much more. There is a witness—a woman. So, the story continues.

**Chapter 1: The Familiar Hunt**

:::Flourin Forests:::

The moonlight had never seemed so dark to the Assassin. Keith was a bloodstained man, but never had he been forced to flee. But, he had had no choice. Keith Hyaru, along with the other Hyarus, had never killed a woman. The word escape lingered in his mind, as he dashed mindlessly through the forest.

He glanced franticly around, but all that was within his perception was the dark looming greenery around him. On any other night, the forests surrounding the capital town of Flourin would have been a sight of absolute beauty—but not this night. The nocturnal world seemed to faint, along with his shaken feelings.

Keith tore through the forest for half an hour, crashing madly. This ceased, when his mind calmed down, and he was quite distant from the hill. The Assassin fell lamely to the dirt floor with a loud THUMP! He tilted his head back against a slender oak.

_Okay..._the man thought to himself. _Time to think this over..._

:::The City of Flourin, next day:::

To the citizens of Flourin, children were not permitted. There was no explanation for this law, but it was there. The cause was the young Lord Narcia, but no villagers argued. Nobody ever defied his or her Lord.

"Quickly, my dear wife, hide!" A man was ushering his wife into a hidden trapdoor beneath his house floor. The sound of fist upon door rang. The woman sank beneath the floors, and the man hastily shut the trapdoor. He laid a carpet over it, and moved a chair for extra measure.

"Alert! Resident! We are Knights of the House, and have permission to enter. It has been rumored that there is a woman bearing a child in this residency. Please step out!"

The man opened the door slowly, and before him were three soldiers. They were Knights, heavily armored soldiers, and looked absolutely fearsome. Strapped upon their backs were heavy spears, the signature weapon of Flourin warriors.

Roughly, they tossed the man outside as if he were a rag doll. Outside the domicile, the man closed his eyes and prayed in silence. Rustling and shaking reverberated throughout the building, as the Knights searched it. In moments, they walked out.

The soldiers exited and snarled at the man—who in return, turned and entered his house. When he heard the footsteps cease into the horizon, he sighed with anxious relief. They had not removed the carpet, but the chair had toppled. Carefully, the man lifted the hatch, and pulled his frightened wife up to the surface.

"They're gone?" she asked slowly.

"Yes. Let us be thankful." They embraced quietly, as the burning sun sank. Night approached.

:::Flourin Castle:::

Lord Narcia was the present sitter of the Flourin Throne. He was a man of keen vigilance and great power. Ever since the mysterious death of his father, the Lordling had rose to the highest rank within the Flourin Empire. However his youth, Narcia was now a man of evil and hatred.

At the moment, it was night. The chilly breath of the dark wind blew through his open door. He glanced around his room—a colossal lodging flowing with grandeur. The heavyset man eyed his most treasured belongings, all placed neatly upon his writing desk. There was an exquisite gold necklace he had received from a friend of the east, a picture of him and his beloved wife framed in silver, and various pieces of jewelry. However, one item stood out from the rest—a baronial dagger embroidered with the Flourin emblem, the silver cardinal. The dagger's name was the Cardinal's Bane, and had been in the royal family for generations.

However, something drew his attention. The door behind him opened, and in stepped a General. Laid upon him were layers after layer of thick blue armor. Only a Knight of great caliber and strength possessed the power to don the legendary outfit, and wield the mighty spear of the Generals. The General's face was home of many years and experience. Needless to say, he was a warrior to be feared.

"Lord Narcia, sir. A child has been found," the General found himself speaking reluctantly.

Narcia turned around. "Very well, Cameron. Location?"

"Lower floor of the village. Second row, fourth house," Cameron stated dutifully. Though he was the loyal soldier of Narcia, he did not admire his ways. Like the Hyarus, the General was bound to the service of Flourin. Another cursed life born to the royal family.

"Excellent. You didn't seize her at the moment?"

"The Knights knew she was there, but did not wish to become violent. After all, we already have a man for that."

"Yes, Cameron. Send for the Cardinal," Narcia decided.

Cameron nodded and departed. Once the General was outside the castle grounds, he spoke to the wind, the wild, and nature. "Lord Narcia...there is a fine line between a loyal soldier and a fool."

:::Flourin Village Pub:::

The pub was a popular place for the fighters of Flourin and the surrounding countryside. It had a famed reputation as the birthplace of the best service, brew—and warriors. The Flourin pub was always overflowing with every type of fighter imaginable. Everything from Archers and Snipers to Cavaliers and Paladins could be found relaxing, betting, drinking...and fighting, of course. Also, with all the ordinary commotion, it was the perfect setting for a hidden conversation. Private public places of the heavily populated Flourin were rare.

Keith Hyaru was sitting quietly at the edge of a table. He was disguised as an ordinary man, with a simple earth colored robe. He was not even one bit conspicuous in the setting. The Assassin sat alone.

"Cardinal," a gruff voice spoke from behind him. "You're needed."

Without shifting his solid position, Keith replied. "Tell me when and where." The knowledge that a General was seated opposite the table behind him was apparent. The Hyaru's senses were keen as ever, even after his previous night, empty of sleep.

The Assassin felt a slip of paper drop into his hands, and the General left. Nobody else heard the conversation.

:::Flourin Village, an hour later.:::

The man ran through the woods. His legs fumbled as he ran for his life. His heavy panting covered the curses emitted from his mouth. _Damn him_, he thought. _Despicable man..._

Soft dirt scattered beneath the man's shoeless feet. In his haste to escape, he had forgot everything—and was unarmed. He kept running mindlessly through the woods. The swift firm footing of the Assassin could be heard from behind, but he did not take time to turn his head.

After a couple minutes, he stopped. The man's physical nature simply prevented any further dashing. He glanced around the area. The woods were surrounded him entirely, and he was open to any attack.

Suddenly, a man dropped from the trees straight in front of the terrified man. It was the Assassin! He stepped towards the quivering man and drew his knife. "Do not move."

An uncertain "...What?" was all the man could utter. "Dirty scum," he spoke defiantly. "Who would have thought you would sink so low as to kill a woman?"

Behind his long dark hair covering his face, Keith shut his eyes. This was not done in agony, but in grief. "Do not worry. Your wife is safe, along with your unborn child."

This shocked the man even more. All he did was eye the Assassin suspiciously.

"Come with me—and stay close. We're going somewhere."

Aznboy714: Yes, I know...that didn't reveal too much of the plot. Well, at least I actually wrote it, Okay, read and review please! After all, reviews keep me alive!

Next chapter: Keith's new intentions are revealed. Some explanations for events included. Tune in!


	3. Three Heroes

**Scarred**

Note: Thanks for the reviews, again. Appreciate it.

Last chapter: Keith Hyaru is told to commit another murder. His target: a mother and her unborn child. However, something changes his mind. The Assassin is leading the father, a rather terrified individual, through the forests of Flourin. He assures him of safety.

**Chapter 2: Three Heroes**

He had average length hair, a sunny red. He was the same height as Keith, and sported a red bandana. He wore a brown robe, with a white shirt. The handle of a sword stuck out from his back. He seemed to be an ordinary person—with a sword and keen brown eyes.

The man's eyes froze with denial and his body shook with fear. Fear of the unknown runs deeper than anything else. Reluctantly, he followed the Assassin, who walked boldly.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at a huge opening. To the man, it was an ordinary hill surrounded by looming woods; to Keith Hyaru, it was a familiar scene—too acquainted.

The man looked up at the hill. There was a bulky figure, most likely enclosed with heavy armor. Next to it was the silhouette of a woman—he recognized her as his wife. Without a second thought, he ran up the hill and embraced his wife.

"You're...safe," he said, breathless.

She was almost as flustered as her husband. Beneath her fear, however, was love. "Steven. Who are these men?"

"I don't know, Isabella, my dear wife. It's better than you don't speak. Leave that to me, okay?"

Allen was rewarded with a small nod. He took a shaky glance at his surroundings. A General, covered with armor so thick that he would not, with a million men, ever think of assaulting him. His face was old, wise, and beyond all else, kind. This enlightened Steven's heart slightly.

The Assassin had walked up the hill as well, and stood beside the General. He faced the man and spoke. "Steven. My name is Keith. This," he gestured towards the General, "is Cameron. He is head of the forces of Flourin."

The information flooded Robin's mind. "Keith...Hyaru? The legendary heir of the Hyaru lineage? Assassins in league with the Lords of Flourin."

A grim smile. "None other, but do not fret. We are on your side."

The General took off his helmet, revealing a bald head. "You have heard of me, surely."

"General Cameron, the one who commands the army of Flourin. Why do you reside here this night?" the man asked.

The General sighed, and began his brief. "Keith and I have decided upon something. The kingdom of Flourin is failing—that much is obvious. I don't mean its walls are breaking, or strength is faltering. My meaning is that it has become a tyrant city. The current Lord..."

"Narcia."

"Yes, the despicable cad. Needless to say, his ideals are intended to be evil, do you think so?"

Steven glanced around. "Yes, I do. It was he who ordered the command to have my wife executed, correct? And you who delivered the objective to Keith, the Assassin, who would commit the deed. Then, that would only mean you want..."

"Rebellion," the Assassin said. "Not open, but in secret. Our goal is to build an army capable of toppling Narcia's."

An inexorable understanding approached Steven. "You want to defeat Flourin? You're insane! Both of you! Their army is unstoppable!"

"Did I say it was going to be easy?" Keith said coldly, but understandingly. "Don't worry, where there's a will there's a way."

"What do you need from me? I'm just an ordinary person—"

"No, you're not, Steven. I've seen you out in the country more than once. You were once drafted to be a part of the Flourin cavalry, were you not?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, but I did not join..."

"That's not the point. You can ride a horse, correct?" Keith asked abruptly.

Steven nodded. "But don't call me a cavalier. I've never used a lance in my life. That's why I refused to join the Flourin cavalry. Plus, I did not wish to fight for Narcia. That would mean slaughtering helpless women and children, definitely."

"I don't blame you," Cameron said. "I would have done the same in your place. But you can use a sword, correct?"

"And a bow."

The Assassin and General were astounded. "A bow? When mounted?"

Steven nodded, blushing slightly—not that they could tell. The pitch night rendered color useless. "Yes."

Cameron was fascinated. "Intriguing. Archery while riding...where do you originate from, Steven? No spawn of Flourin would be capable."

"Me? I—"

Isabella, who had been standing silently for the last few minutes, spoke, interrupting her husband. "Steven!"

"Oh...uhh..." he hesitated. There was obviously something he—or Isabella—wished to keep secret.

Keith saved him the trouble of explaining. "Don't worry, you can keep that confidential. So, you can ride horses, swing a blade, and fire a bow? Excellent."

Cameron spoke. "Well, I must take leave at the moment. Lord Narcia will suspect something if I linger any longer. So, Steven. Do we have your allegiance?"

The red-haired man nodded.

"Okay, I'm pleased to hear it. Keith, issue him orders. We meet tomorrow at the docks. Discussion follows." The General turned his back and walked off.

"Okay, Steven...I need to see one more thing," Keith said. He drew his silver knife. "Combat."

Steven obliged, and drew his sword. It was made up of three feet of steel. The hilt was made of an exquisite wood embroidered with oak. The blade was glowing with a dark light.

The two swung at each other. Swing after swing clashed and clashed. The sparks of the brawl glimmered through the night. Keith and Steven delivered and countered blow after blow. Their skill was almost level, but Keith had the upper hand.

"You're quite good," the Assassin said, slightly out of breath.

"I've heard rumors of your strength, speed, and skill, Keith. Gossip lived up to its name," Steven commented tiredly.

They continued sparring, until...

_Zip!_ An arrow had flown out of nowhere, and it was on fire. The small flame on the arrowhead flickered lightly. They both turned their heads towards the direction from which the projectile had flown. There was nothing there.

A voice from their backs echoed. It was one of a female. "How does it feel, to be hunted?! I have Archers in every tree around you!"

Aznboy714: Yep, they're gonna fight an entire city. fun, huh? Anyways, review please.

Next chapter: More identities given. Keith on a recruitment spree.


End file.
